1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices for fishing reels and more particularly to a portable storage case in which fishing reels may be securely mounted and transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical arrangements for attaching fishing reels to supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,532,119; 2,650,449; 2,999,621; 3,641,697 and 4,171,588. Ordinarily, when a fishing reel is stored after use, it is left on the fishing rod itself or is removed and loosely placed in a conventional tackle box. So stored, the reel is apt to be damaged from accidental impact and if wet may not dry properly.